The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a scissors comprising blades made of stainless steel plate punched by a press machine and a synthetic resin in which the blade is buried, and to the resulting scissors.
Conventionally used scissors are generally of a type which are made by casting or forging a metal, and such a scissors have flexion characteristic of metal which provides an advantageous point of good cutting quality, but manufacturing cost becomes high and moreover the scissors are not convenient for easy handling due to weight, and are apt to rust easily and polishing by an expert is required to maintain the cutting quality.
On the contrary, scissors made of synthetic resin with a sharp edge metal has been conceived as an ideal type heretofore, but an appropriate flexion at the sharp edge for actual cutting of sheets of paper, or the like is difficult to obtain, and also the sharp edge is apt to separate from the synthetic resin member, and the manufacturing process becomes more complicated, and as a result of the foregoing drawbacks, no one has ever tried to manufacture them in mass production even if there is an economical advantage.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the foregoing various drawbacks.